In the related prior art, the connected portion between a shoe board and a vamp, including sandals, sports shoes or shoes made of cotton, etc., is permanently sealed so that one cannot change the styles and patterns of the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,643 discloses a shoe structure provided with interchangeable accessories. FIG. 1 of the application illustrates the features of U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,643, wherein the shoe board 1 includes a plurality of receiving spaces 1a which receive a plurality of separation pieces 2, therein. On the edges of the vamps 3 there are retaining pieces 4, which can be buckled and fixed into the separation pieces 2 in order to connect the shoe board 1 and the vamps 3. The separation pieces 2 are connected to bases 2a respectively.
A shoe pad 5 is positioned above the shoe board 1. Another shoe pad 6 is positioned over the shoe pad 5 and fixed to the shoe pad 5. Although different styles or types of vamps 3 can be individually connected with the shoe board 1, there are deficiencies, detailed as follows.
In the prior art device, such device is suitable for sandal structures, but not for various shoes such as sports shoes, leather shoes, and informal footwear in which the feet are totally wrapped. Therefore, the vamps of shoes that require the total covering of feet that are currently on sale, such as informal footwear and shoes made of cotton, etc. are not interchangeable. Further, prior art shoes having interchangeable vamps position the vamps at the front of the shoe, resulting in easily broken pieces between the shoe board and the vamp. There is a need for minimizing the deficiencies of the prior art.